The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG15176’. ‘KLEDG15176’ originated from a cross-combination in June 2010 between the proprietary Dianthus female parent ‘DSS-2009-0511’ (unpatented) and the proprietary Dianthus male parent ‘DSS-2007-0020’ (unpatented) in Stuttgart Germany.
In July 2010 seed was collected from the cross-combination between the two Dianthus parental lines. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation in Stuttgart, Germany. A single plant was selected in May 2011 and was subsequently named ‘KLEDG15176’. In July 2011, ‘KLEDG15176’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem and tip cuttings. ‘KLEDG15176’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via cuttings.